


【DMC】维吉尔的怪物【VD】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 但丁只是想度假
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	【DMC】维吉尔的怪物【VD】

**Author's Note:**

> 基本都是假的，快跑  
> 可看做马列特女仆的番外，单独看也ok  
> 逃跑倒计时:3、2、1——

今天我要讲的故事，不管你信不信，它就是真实发生了……  
大约三十年前，某个风雨交加的夜里，红墓市的一户人家里诞下了一对孪生兄弟。夫妻俩早就给他们准备好了名字，哥哥叫做维吉尔，弟弟叫做但丁。  
维吉尔和但丁有着同样的容貌，同样的古怪白发，但是在外表之下，两人的性格却截然相反。哥哥孤僻阴郁，别的孩子在院子里玩耍时他就闷在屋里读那些晦涩难懂的书，这倒也给人乖巧懂事的错误印象。弟弟活泼开朗，能言善道又很会打架，是公认的孩子王。或许是性格缘故，隔阂伴随着两人的成长越来越大，不经意间就成了一条无法跨越的鸿沟。大约在他们六岁的时候，维吉尔和但丁大吵一架后离家出走，等他回来时，一场大火已经吞没了他的家和童年。  
年幼的维吉尔孤身一人流落街头，居无定所，是一位好心的老人收养了他。这位老人就住在红墓市，他是一名医术高超的医生，经常为救治病人而在全世界奔走。维吉尔家的悲剧便是他在外工作时发生的。  
出于对维吉尔的同情，更是对一个勤奋好学的孩子的欣赏，老人悉心照料维吉尔，毫无保留地将自己的知识教授给他，有意将他培养成自己的继任者。然而还没等到维吉尔长大成人，老人就过世了。  
在维吉尔被收养的第十年，老人心脏病突发死于家中，由于无儿无女，和其他亲戚也早就断了来往，身为养子的维吉尔继承了他的全部遗产。有人说其实是维吉尔杀死了那个善良的老人，但不论警察怎么调查也找不出一丝罪证，后来也就不了了之了。  
老人去世后，维吉尔谢绝了所有访客，闭门不出，与此同时城中不断有人失踪，是生是死没人知道。又过了两年，维吉尔重新出现在公众视野中，理由是他要给自己的弟弟但丁办一场体面的葬礼。其实在被收养后，维吉尔没有放弃希望，一直在寻找弟弟但丁的下落。几经周折，他得知自己的弟弟隐姓埋名，在某地以当佣兵为生。这条消息让他喜出望外，然而悲惨的是，在他见到弟弟的前一天夜里，当地黑帮间发生了一场火并，但丁不幸身亡，等维吉尔赶到时等着他的只剩一具冰冷的尸体。  
葬礼很隆重，甚至登上了报纸头版，当地居民为自己曾怀疑维吉尔谋害养父感到愧疚，葬礼上的他悲痛欲绝，说自己再没有能爱的人了。但那一切只是维吉尔制造的假象，人们热衷于相信自己看到的，而这背后的真相却无人问津。  
事实上维吉尔并没有找到但丁，是但丁自己找上了门。但丁从某个工作的委托人那里得知了维吉尔还活着的消息，他满怀兄弟重逢的期待找到失散多年的哥哥，不断地说着对哥哥的思念，可是维吉尔并不这么想，如果说这段分别的岁月让他明白了什么的话，那就是他憎恨但丁。母亲偏爱但丁，孩子们喜欢但丁，不论但丁犯了什么错撒个娇就能被原谅，但丁轻而易举就得到了一切，甚至还要把他也据为己有，纠缠他玩些无聊的小孩子游戏。  
面对久别的弟弟，维吉尔装出亲切的样子准备了一场丰盛的晚餐款待但丁。但丁很是感动，不假思索就接受了邀请，殊不知他的酒里被下了毒，美酒入腹，晚餐还没结束他就死去了。  
在记者的镜头下，葬礼上的但丁躺在棺中仿佛只是陷入了一场漫长的睡梦。时至今日但丁的墓碑依旧立在墓园里，碑前不时会出现一束鲜花，没人知道是谁摆上去的，但被怀念的那个人早已不在，墓碑之下剩下的仅仅是一口空棺材。  
在葬礼当晚，维吉尔掘了弟弟的墓，趁着夜色把他的尸体带回了家。维吉尔对但丁恨之入骨，弟弟的死亡也不能熄灭他的恨意，这不过是他邪恶计划的开始。从被收养起维吉尔就在为这件事做准备，他竭尽所能跟老人学习医术，用他能捉到的所有动物练习和实验，在老人去世后又改用活人进行实验，这一切都是为了完成他对但丁的复仇。  
老人留下的宅子里，闲置的地下室被改造成了一个秘密实验室。维吉尔把但丁的尸体摆到手术台上，剪开但丁入葬时的衣服，然后拿起手术刀，毫不犹豫地切开了但丁的肚子。顷刻之间，殷红的血淌满了手术台，而已经死去的但丁安详的就像在玫瑰丛中熟睡。  
维吉尔忙碌了一天一夜，没人能完整复述出他对但丁都动了什么手脚，但是又过了三天，不祥的奇迹发生了:死去的但丁睁开了眼睛，死者重返人间。  
但丁身上伤痕累累，到处都是可怕的缝合痕迹，而他自己完全感觉不到疼痛。地下室的墙上嵌着一面镜子，像是专门为他准备的那样。醒来后的但丁看到镜中的自己就好像在看一个陌生人，他的记忆里前一秒还是在餐桌上犯困，下一秒就成了关在地下室的怪物，就算他当佣兵见惯了流血，一时间也没法适应这个。  
困惑之后，恐惧流进了每一根血管，但丁想尽一切办法要逃出去，但都失败了，就在他心灰意冷的时候，地下室的门打开了。  
出现的没有别人，正是维吉尔。这本是一次逃跑的大好机会，但是但丁没有怀疑到维吉尔的头上，谁能想到有人会对自己的弟弟做出如此残忍的事？见到他让但丁喜出望外，想当然的以为哥哥是来救自己的。  
事实当然不是维吉尔突然发了善心，这也是计划的一环。他非常坦诚，把自己做的事一五一十告诉了但丁，还在但丁错愕的视线里讥讽地说：“本来我能做的更完美，都怪你非要自己送上门。我只能先毒死你，再把被毒药损坏的部分全部扔掉。”  
听维吉尔如此冷静地说出这些话，但丁的难以置信很快就变成了怒不可遏，狠狠揍了维吉尔一拳，抓住他的衣领发誓会让他付出代价。维吉尔丝毫不慌张，他嘲笑着但丁的愚蠢拿出一枚引爆器。手术时他在但丁的脑袋里放了一枚小型炸弹，只要他按下按钮，炸弹就会把但丁的整个头都炸碎。  
“要是那样，你就彻底死了。”维吉尔说。  
但丁的怒火被茫然熄灭，他还这么年轻，死亡对他来说遥远得好像永远都不会到来，即使他的工作时常与死亡相伴。维吉尔把他一个人丢在原地，离开之前还告诉了但丁另一件事，就算他刚刚成功撬开了门也没用，因为炸弹被设置成了一离开地下室就会爆炸。  
从此，但丁开始了他无尽的噩梦，每夜都在为自己一时的懦弱后悔。  
除了每天定时给但丁输营养液，维吉尔又对他进行了大大小小无数场手术。但丁总是会突然昏过去，等他再醒来他的身体就又有哪里被动了手脚，他感觉自己就像一台机器被维吉尔不断地调试。  
要说逃跑的机会也不是完全没有。收养维吉尔的老人有一位做警察的老友，他坚信是维吉尔杀害了他的朋友，始终没有放弃调查。某天这位警察趁维吉尔外出潜入了宅子，他甚至找到了但丁。地下室大门被打开时，但丁以为自己得救了，他向警察控诉维吉尔的恶行，求他想办法关掉自己脑袋里的炸弹。警察答应了他，然而等但丁再次见到他时，他已经成了一具被砸烂脑袋的尸体。  
维吉尔把尸体抛到但丁的面前，手里拿着一支录音笔，他按下播放键，里面传来但丁的声音。  
“你想让警察带走你的哥哥？”维吉尔说，他灰蓝色的眼睛仿佛正在燃烧，声音却冰冷的刺骨，“你又打算夺走我的一切吗？”  
话音刚落，但丁突然扑向维吉尔。那一刻愤怒彻底战胜了理智，他再也无法忍受了！如果维吉尔要炸掉他的脑袋，那就炸吧，反正他已经是一个死人了！但是在做过什么多不可饶恕的事之后，维吉尔怎么还好意思提他们是兄弟？  
可惜的是，现在的但丁很难杀死维吉尔了。他的身体比他想象得还要沉重，拳头却绵软无力，维吉尔不费吹灰之力就反过来把他按倒了地上。  
“杀了我！现在就杀了我！不然我就叫你后悔！”但丁大声咆哮着，要跟维吉尔拼个你死我活。面对发狂的弟弟，维吉尔更是怒火中烧，残忍地对他说:“本来想再等到更稳定的时候，但这都是你自找的！”  
接下来的事，但丁怎么也不会想到。维吉尔不顾他的挣扎扯坏了他单薄的衣服，在他以为又要被开膛破肚时，维吉尔却掰开了他的双腿。  
但丁有了片刻的茫然，当他意识到将会发生什么后，他挣扎得更加猛烈，冲着维吉尔大骂:“你疯了！我是你弟弟，你不能这么做！”  
“现在你又愿意做我的兄弟了吗？”维吉尔冷笑，拍拍但丁的脸颊，“亲爱的弟弟，我想做什么都可以，而且能做更多。”  
那是但丁生命里最灰暗的时刻。他的泪水和嘶喊如助燃剂，让维吉尔的暴行愈发肆虐，这么久以来但丁竟然又有了痛觉，那么清晰，那么剧烈，好像他就要被哥哥折断碾碎了一样。但丁又哭又叫，孩子一样做着无用的反抗，他甚至怀疑自己是不是做过什么罪大恶极的事才要受此折磨。  
慢慢的，他逐渐适应了疼痛，身体的感觉也不再那么迟钝，但丁忽然意识到一个问题，他正在被侵犯的地方……好像不是……  
“你终于发现了吗？”维吉尔说。他撩开但丁的头发，尽情欣赏了一番那惊愕的表情，然后戏谑地让开身，让但丁看到自己身后镜中的画面。  
但丁呆住了，他甚至忘记了合上腿。在镜子里他大敞的双腿间多出了一道不该有的缝隙，那里又红又肿，不断地吐着透明粘稠的液体。  
“你、你、”但丁磕磕巴巴地开口，震惊取代了一切，“你对我做了什么？”  
“和你想到的一样。”维吉尔讥笑着，手指搅进那个崭新的穴口，“我把一个处女的阴道塞到了你的身体里。”  
但丁瞪大了眼睛，不等他说什么，维吉尔抽出手重新压到他身上，继续他之前做的事。  
莫大的痛苦和屈辱同时敲击着但丁，仿佛把他的灵魂都撞得粉碎，然而这还不是全部，维吉尔一边粗暴地进犯，一边把更残酷的部分说给但丁听:  
“不止如此，你的肚子里还有她的子宫。”  
但丁陷入了彻底的混乱，他到底变成了什么？原本他只是想再次见到他的哥哥，可现在折磨他的这个人是谁？  
“为什么、为什么……”但丁迷茫地呢喃，视线早已蒙上了水雾，他根本想不通这一切为什么会发生。  
维吉尔没去回答他，有生以来最大的快乐灌满了他的心，他从未感到如此幸福，就好像在这一刻他缺失的东西都得到了弥补。怀着莫大的满足，他的动作愈发猛烈，就这么把但丁搞坏也无所谓，反正他总能修好。  
“你不该惹我，但你总是要这么干，就和小时候一样，一点长进都没有。”维吉尔说，他身下的但丁像个没有生命的发泄玩偶一样毫无反应，但他依旧兴致勃勃:“要是你乖一点，你还能多无知几天，根据我的推算离你的排卵期还有些日子。不过没关系，多做几次而已，我可不是那种吝啬的哥哥。”  
他捏起但丁的脸颊，深深地亲吻了他，从但丁的嘴里尝到了淡淡的咸味，他猜那是眼泪的味道。  
“感到高兴吧但丁，你就要怀上我的孩子了。”  
从那之后，但丁彻底坠入了地狱。他被关在不见天日的地下室，每天都要承受哥哥的兽行，就像维吉尔说的那样，不久后他就怀孕了。原本平坦的腹部一天天变大，但是维吉尔对他的奸淫没有一天停止过，而但丁不会再反抗了，他变成了真正的行尸走肉。

“……十个月后，但丁生下了一个健康的男孩……”  
但丁神情恍惚，插在易拉罐里的吸管被他叼在嘴里发出悲痛的抽吸声。维吉尔不止何时放下了书，表情和但丁如出一辙，这叫谁都不能怀疑他们双胞胎的身份。  
才刚刚十二岁的尼禄紧张地看着二人，他曾觉得自己已经是个顶天立地的男子汉，现在他又觉得自己果然还是个孩子。很显然两人因为他讲的故事受到了冲击，尼禄开始后悔向但丁交代实情，至少也该给登场人物改个名字的。  
今天早些时候，在旅店下面玩耍回来的尼禄面色惨白，但丁担心地问他发生了什么。尼禄本不想说，但几经犹豫还是没忍住:“我从别的孩子那里听了一个奇怪的故事……”  
“是什么样的故事？”但丁问。  
“呃，就是……”  
尼禄把他听到完完整整向但丁复述了一遍，然后，他的爸爸和、嗯……叔叔，都宕机了。  
“所以、那些、”尼禄忐忑地开口，视线在自己搭在膝盖上的左右手间反复跳跃，“那些是真的吗？”  
易拉罐的抽泣突然停止了:“不是，当然不是！”  
听到但丁的断然否认，不知为何尼禄有点失望，但丁以为他不相信，抓起他的手按到自己胸前:“尼禄你摸，我是有心跳的，死人怎么会有心跳呢？”  
“啊、”小男孩用力抽回手，脸红的发烫，“这样的话，我的妈妈……到底是谁？”  
但丁眨眨眼，扭头看向维吉尔。后者轻咳两声，把脸挡在书后闷声道:“那是好久以前的事了……”  
结果尼禄还是什么都没知道。讲完那个故事后时间已经不早了，他打了个哈欠，心有不甘地说:“我还有一个问题。”  
“你随便问。”但丁说。维吉尔也抬起了眼。  
尼禄做了个深呼吸，对两人同时问道:“你们是爱着对方的好兄弟吗？”  
但丁没说话，刚喝下去的番茄汁迅速转化成冷汗不停地从他的额头冒出来，还好维吉尔反应迅速，一把将但丁搂进怀里:“当然是，这世上我最爱的人就是你叔叔。”  
尼禄打了个冷颤，平时凶巴巴的父亲突然这样着实是肉麻到他了。  
“好吧，你们没问题就好。”小男孩站起身，对他的爸爸和叔叔道别:“我回房间了，八点之前不要叫我。”

十分钟后。  
“我不明白。”但丁忿忿地在屋子里来回踱步。  
难得的归乡之旅，但丁期待了那么久，没想到离开的这些年里红墓市的热心市民非但没忘了他们一家，还编出了这么离谱的故事。通常但丁不会在意对他的流言蜚语，但是尼禄讲的这个也太猎奇了！连小孩子都能说个七七八八。  
“他们就不觉得说不通吗？要折磨一个人，有必要先杀了他再复活他吗？”但丁试图攻击这则市井传说。  
维吉尔替他回答:“这叫做求生不得求死不能，‘你’已经死了，所以用死亡换得解脱的路也被堵死了，你明白吗？”  
“……我不太想明白。”  
维吉尔叹了口气，拉住但丁的手，把他拽回沙发上拍拍他的肩:“那就是个无聊时被编出来的故事，凶杀，乱伦，过着安稳日子的人就喜欢这种耸人听闻的内容。往好的方面想，至少有一部分是真的。”  
“嗯……我确实做过佣兵。”但丁回忆道。  
维吉尔改拍了他的脑袋:“我说的是乱伦！”  
“天啊！”但丁差点跳起来，倒不是因为疼，“尼禄就在旁边的房间！”  
维吉尔翻了一个再明显不过的白眼，他真是不能明白为什么但丁敢把尼禄接来一起生活，却不敢让他知道他们两个每晚都在做什么。眼下维吉尔不是很想辩论，他想上但丁胜过想听但丁找一堆诸如“不利于小孩子健康成长”的借口，难道但丁不知道尼禄已经会偷看他的色情杂志了吗？  
“别在意了，旅店隔音很好，而且小孩子睡着很快的。”维吉尔平心静气地安抚道，手却伸进了但丁的睡裤里。  
但丁没有拒绝，但也没立刻贴过来，他很认真地对维吉尔说:“你知道吗？故事里还有一点说的没错。”  
“是什么？”维吉尔已经开始不耐烦。但丁凑到他耳边，不知怎么让声音湿漉漉的，调笑道:“你是真的一天都不休息呀。”  
那一夜，尼禄彻夜无眠。再好的隔音墙也架不住两个半魔的热情似火，听着隔壁的碰撞声，年幼的尼禄在床上辗转反侧。曾经，他以为维吉尔和但丁是对关系很差的兄弟，每晚维吉尔都会把但丁打到哭，但在听过那个红墓都市传说后，他的思路难以言说的转变……

——THE END——


End file.
